


Nähe des Geliebten

by Nara_ism



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puerto Vallarta setting, Rimming, Roughhousing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara_ism/pseuds/Nara_ism
Summary: It's New Year's Day and the boys finally have some free time just for themselves.





	Nähe des Geliebten

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for far too long lol

_01.01.2019_

A faint rustling of the covers and a sudden breeze of a cold air made Paul stir in his sleep. He made a slight sound of protest, curling into a small ball. There was a breathless chuckle above him and the covers were back with a soft press of warm lips upon his temple. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep again, the morning sun was slowly filling the spacious room with warmth and the birds outside were joined by the sound of running water, which created the perfect lullaby for the man tangled in the covers.

When Paul woke up again, the sun was already high up and almost making the room uncomfortably hot if it weren’t for the opened balcony door and the light wind coming from the outside. He slowly stretched his arms and legs, individually moving each joint. He still felt a bit of a numb pain in his back, the concert certainly took a toll on him. As he slowly moved his arms, his right one was stopped by a body lying next to him. Paul turned towards it and had to smile; sprawled across the other half of the bed, just as naked and tangled in bed sheets, laid Richard, his hair messy and sticking in every direction possible. He was lying on his belly, with his face turned towards Paul and hidden behind his arm that held the pillow. Paul’s smile turned into a smirk as he raised himself onto his elbow and let his gaze slowly trace down his lover’s body. He looked at his hair, at his peaceful face and slightly opened mouth, his strong arm holding his pillow. His gaze slid across his muscular back and down to the dip of his spine. Paul bit his lips as his eyes slid over the round shape of Richard’s ass and then continued down to his thighs, his calves, his feet.

Richard had to take a shower when he was still sleeping, he could smell his own shower gel off the other man. Paul leaned over him and deeply inhaled his scent, burying his nose into his lover’s hair.  He then repeated his journey across Richard’s body, except instead of his eyes he used his mouth, kissing any part of Richard’s skin that got under his lips. He started from behind Richard’s ear and continued down, across his shoulders and down his spine. He could hear the deep inhale from the other man, signalling that his actions had woken him up. He trailed his path to the side, intensifying his kisses and using his free hand to knead Richard’s other side. After sucking on Richard’s soft skin he could hear a soft hum as an answer.

“Good morning,” Paul mumbled into his skin, as he kissed the abused place and then looked up into Richard’s sleepy eyes.

“Morning,” Richard mumbled sleepily into his arm, trying to hide his yawn, “Whatchu doin’ there, Paulchen?”

“Nothing,” Paul grinned as he once again moved to an unkissed part of Richard’s skin, properly introducing it to his lips, “Just amusing myself.” He moved up and nuzzled his face between the crook of Richard’s elbow, seeking his mouth. The lead guitarist pursed his lips and let himself be kissed for a while; he also focused on Paul’s hand, which was now wandering across his back, his fingertips running lightly across his skin making goosebumps raise everywhere they went. Paul soon returned to the administrations across Richard’s body, properly raising himself into a sitting position and looming over the body. He couldn’t resist and bent down, bit into Richard’s left side and immediately started giggling as Richard jerked, blindly trying to hit the other man who was now basically astride his hips, digging his fingers into Richard’s back.

“H-hey, stop that. I’m still sore from yesterday,” he swatted his arm behind himself, barely hitting Paul at all.

“Sorry, your highness, I couldn’t resist,” Paul squeezed Richard’s side once again, “I just love how kissable you’ve become.” As a proof, Paul wiggled a bit lower and kissed his lower back, nuzzling his face into his lover’s spine.

“Mmhm,” Richard exhaled as he once again burrowed his face into the pillow, letting the other man continue.

And so Paul did. He moved even lower, kissing and sucking on Richard’s ass-cheeks, enjoying the softest mewls coming from somewhere above him. He bit one and and sucked on it, loving how the flesh tightened under his mouth. He didn’t let it be until he knew he’d leave a mark and then moved even lower, dragging his tongue down Richard’s right thigh, nipping and sucking at it respectively. He kissed the inside of his knee, his calf and left a last kiss on Richard’s sole.

As he kept nuzzling his lover’s ankle an idea slowly formulated in his mind. He saw that Richard was again at the verge of falling asleep so he let go of his leg and once again climbed over him, nestling astride Richard’s legs. Paul ran his fingers across the other man’s thighs and watched as he took a handful of his ass and squeezed it, his own dick twitching in appreciation.

He dragged his fingernails across the smooth skin, doing tiny steps upon it and making his way back to Richard’s sides. Once he was satisfied with the position of his fingers he began to move them in repetitive circles, gently tickling the other man. It didn’t take long for Richard to react; as soon as he touched his sensitive sides, he started to twitch, trying to get away from Paul’s wandering fingers.

“Paauuul, stooop, please,” he whined, wiggling under the smaller man.

“Nope, this is revenge for not giving me a proper New Year’s kiss,” snickered Paul as he intensified his tickling.

“You little asshole-“ Richard growled at the smaller man, yet Paul could clearly hear how he unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter. It got Paul distracted for a second and that was enough for the bigger man to raise himself on his elbows and twist to the side, managing to shake Paul off back onto the bed. Paul yelped and wanted to get up, but Richard was quicker and he immediately crawled over him, grabbing his hands and pinning them over Paul’s head.

“If you think torturing me like this is a good way of asking for a kiss you’re not really gonna get one.”

“Well, I was expecting it right after midnight, or as soon as we get off the stage but the only thing I got was a peck on a cheek,” Paul mockingly puffed his cheeks and stuck out his bottom lip, trying to look as offended as possible.

“I didn’t have any time, there were fans wanti-“

“Yes, you did have the time.”

“No, I-“

“Yes, yo-“ Paul couldn’t finish his sentence as Richard quickly leaned down and crushed their lips together, successfully silencing his lover. Paul growled in protest though soon enough the sound turned into a pleasant hum, as he enjoyed slow overlaps of their lips. Richard let go of his hands and rather threaded his fingers into Paul’s hair, massaging the back of his head. And as soon as Paul’s hands got free he dug them in Richard’s own hair, angling the man’s head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Just before their lips touched again, Richard stopped, smiled at the impatient lick from his lover and gently whispered, “Happy New Year, love.”

When he connected their lips he could clearly feel Paul’s smile and his contented purr. Tongues met, stroked each other and before they could realize it, they were trying to overpower the other man and gain control. Richard let his right hand wander across Paul’s collarbones, down to his belly and back up again, using his thumb to play with his nipples. They continued to explore themselves and didn’t stop until both of them were breathless and their lips red and sensitive.

 Richard raised himself onto his elbow and looked down onto his lover; Paul’s cheeks were flushed, the smaller man was deeply breathing and looking lovingly up into Richard’s eyes.

“Happy New Year to you too,” Paul whispered and brought Richard’s head lower, nuzzling his nose for a couple of eskimo kisses. With the last stroke of his nose Paul pursed his lips again and kissed the tip of Richard’s nose. The lead guitarist closed his eyes and chuckled at the gesture, leaning into the kiss. Once again, Paul took an advantage of the situation and slithered his hands back to Richard’s sides, squeezing them.

“Paul!” Richard yelped as he jerked to the side, falling back onto his side, “Come here!” He quickly grabbed the rhythm guitarist by his own sides and flipped him onto himself. Paul used the momentum and once he was on him he twisted again, rolling with Richard across the bed. They both kept laughing and tugging at each other and barely stopped at the edge of the mattress in a mess of tangled sheets. Any kind of drowsiness disappeared out of Richard’s eyes, instead they had a spark of mischief mixed with lust coming out as tried to overpower Paul and get him off himself.

The smaller man kept nipping at his neck, occasionally switching to nuzzling his collarbones. When Richard felt Paul moving down again he let his head hit the pillows, his eyes closing in pleasure as Paul’s lips ghosted over his nipples. He let out a pleasured mewl as he felt Paul’s tongue paying attention to him, thoroughly sucking on each of his nipples, ending with a soft bite. Paul took the advantage of his lover’s distracted mind and sat up, untangling them out of the sheets. He ran his fingers across Richard’s chest, gently squeezing his pecs and then continuing down, enjoying the soft flesh of Richard’s belly. He still felt how his lover’s muscles twitched under his fingers, nonetheless he was mesmerized by the softness. He kneaded the skin and let his fingers ghost over Richard’s unshaved chest, trying to bring out the goosebumps once again. He was successful, Richard answered him with a nasal laugh and when Paul looked up, he was already lovingly looking back at him.

Paul smiled back, accentuating the apples of his cheeks. He bent down and started a trail of kisses across Richard’s belly. Richard raised his hand and cupped Paul’s head, stroking his scalp in encouragement. There was a tiny knot in his abdomen that was getting bigger and bigger in anticipation; all these kisses and strokes were getting him hornier by the seconds. He was already imagining the glorious morning blowjob when a loud sound of blown raspberries and a giggle stopped his daydreaming. He snapped his eyes open and looked with a frown down, where Paul was silently shaking from his laughing.

“What the fuck,” Richard deadpanned.

“I just can’t help myself,” Paul nuzzled his face into Richard, “you’re so damn irresistible.”

“Well, can’t you do something else? We’re not kids, y’know.”

“So what?” Paul smirked and lowered himself and got back to work of abusing the lead guitarist’s belly with more raspberries. Richard tried to shoo him away, pushing him with his hand away though the only thing he accomplished was slobbering Paul’s saliva all over his hand and laughing from the ticklish movement his mouth left on his skin. After a couple of unsuccessful tries Richard embraced Paul with his legs and with the leverage of his arms he twisted them over, ending up half sitting and half laying on the rhythm guitarist.

He used his weight and pinned Paul down, immobilising him and finally calming him down with a row of sweet kisses. Richard knew that Paul would always go soft if he used his tongue to play with his lover’s, he would sooner or later turn to putty, completely forgetting previous activities. The room was quiet once again, only filled with their kissing and occasional hums and moans. Richard kept licking into Paul’s mouth, coaxing his tongue out and sucking it, letting him into his own and back again. He could feel Paul’s wandering hands as they travelled across his back with a feather touch, running up and down before anchoring on his ass and squeezing it properly. Richard moaned into his mouth and grinded his pelvis down into Paul’s crotch, making the smaller man growl. He could already feel Paul’s half-hard dick twitching under him, encouraging him to grind down again and again, teasing the smaller man and getting pleasure out of it at the same time.

“Someone’s excited,” Richard mumbled into his mouth, moving his lips over Paul’s face, kissing each part of it with utmost adoration,

“Can you blame me?” He sought the other man’s lips, nudging him with his nose.

Their kisses became more heated, their touches more desperate; Richard repositioned their lower bodies, letting their cocks align and rub together. They pushed their hips into each other, creating as much friction between them as possible, their dicks reacting to any touch created by their trashing. Paul continued to massage Richard’s ass, kneading the cheeks and spreading them, making the lead guitarist shiver in impatience. After one especially rough tug and Richard’s filthy moan, Paul stopped and smirked. Oh how he loved those sounds.

“Turn around, baby,” he whispered as he raised himself onto his elbow, forcing Richard to fall off of him back onto the covers. He guided his lover onto his belly, slowly kissing his spine as Richard made himself comfortable, “Good boy,” Paul moved upwards to leave a peck behind Richard’s ear and then returned back down, nestling between his legs. He let his hands trail down Richard’s back, massaging the knots and tense muscles, going all the way down to his ass. The rhythm guitarist leaned down and kissed his lower back, letting his lips linger there, while his hands spread Richard’s cheeks again, making more space for him.

Just as he saw Richard’s head slightly turn in question, he dove down and let his tongue drag over his lover’s hole. He could immediately hear the sharp inhale and feel how Richard arched his back, pushing his ass closer to him. Paul chuckled and got back down, properly sucking and licking into Richard’s asshole, making the lead guitarist twitch and moan. It didn’t take long for Paul to feel a hand in his hair, tugging at it and pushing him towards his lover. Paul spread one hand across Richard’s tense back, the other one held his ass in a tight grip and squeezed it hard enough to leave a mark. He let his tongue run across Richard’s taint, up to his entrance which he circled with determination. He continued to tongue-fuck his lover, leaving his saliva slobbered all over his ass; when he wasn’t busy with Richard’s asshole, he bit into his cheeks, vehemently sucking on them until they were all red and sensitive.

The sighs and soft mewls coming from Richard were getting more and more desperate, turning the rhythm guitarist impossibly on. Richard took a few deep breaths, tugged at Paul’s hair and shakily exhaled, “How long are you gonna tease me?”

Paul hummed, nuzzling into one of his cheeks, “What, you’re not enjoying this?” As an example he stuck his tongue out, licking Richard’s hole one more time.

“Fucking do me already.”

“So impatient,” Paul tsked, kissing Richard’s asshole for the last time. He sat up, observed his work for a second and then stretched over his lover, digging in the nightstand next to their bed. As he fished out the lube, Paul nuzzled his face into the crook of Richard’s neck, softly nipping his skin, “How do you want it?”

“I don’t care,” Richard turned his head to the side, catching Paul’s lips with his own, “just hurry up,” he bit Paul’s lip, encouraging him to move back down.

Paul chuckled and slithered back, quickly popping the cap of and squeezing a dollop into his hand. It didn’t take long to prepare his lover, his hole was already worked up from his previous touches and each stroke of Paul’s fingers made the lead guitarist only whine in impatience. Paul then used the rest of the lube and spread it on his cock, his movements becoming slightly jerky. Once he was satisfied he licked his fingers, humming in appreciation, “Mmm, peach, huh?”

“Shuddup,” Richard mumbled into the pillow, automatically spreading his legs. He tauntingly swayed his ass in front of his lover, liking how Paul’s cock bumped against his ass. Paul took him by his hips and brought him closer, sandwiching his cock between himself and Richard’s cheeks, rubbing it up and down. He watched for a while as his cock glided between the abused cheeks, before he backed a bit and with the help of his thumb let his flesh slowly enter Richard’s hole. He could hear the hitch in his lover’s breathing, though it was quickly replaced by a shaky exhale and a quiet moan. Inch by inch he got deeper, until his hips were firmly pushed onto Richard, no space between them at all. Paul then gently began to move his hips, trying to find that pleasurable angle both of them were familiar with.

Paul’s hips started to move in short quick snaps, his cock driving Richard delirious. Paul squeezed Richard’s hips and let his fingers wander across his belly, one hand anchoring at his belly and kneading it while the other one took a hold of his hard cock and started to pump it with his hips in sync. Richard arched his back even more and began to push his hips back into Paul, trying to get as much pleasure out of it as possible, he even lowered himself onto his elbows and bit his forearm to keep himself distracted and not wail across the whole room; after all, they still had their balcony door fully open.

Richard felt how Paul intensified his tempo, snapping his hips with more force, making his whole body move from the impacts. Paul then suddenly stopped and laid himself onto Richard, ruggedly breathing right behind his ear, his sweaty chest resting on Richard’s back. He still moved his hips in short spasms but did not separate their bodies from each other, not even for an inch.

“Fuck,” Paul exhaled, mouthing at Richard’s shoulders.

“Paul, please, move,” Richard pushed his hips up, making the man on top of him moan, “You’re gonna drive me crazy.”

“Just, give me a sec,” Paul sharply inhaled, nuzzling Richard’s hair.

Even though he was just as breathless as Paul, Richard couldn’t stop himself, “What’s the matter, old man,” He breathlessly laughed, wiggling his ass, “Am I too much for you?”

Richard’s laugh was cut short when Paul rose to his knees and smacked his ass, “Turn around, I’ll show you old,” he slid out of him and pulled at one of his hips, forcing Richard to turn around. Soon, he was settled between Richard’s legs again, slowly stroking his calves and studying his lover. Richard was just as breathless, his cheeks were flushed a nice shade of red, his hair was in even bigger disarray and his cock was already leaking. Paul quickly bent down and ran his tongue from Richard’s balls up his cock and across his belly, ending up at Richard’s Adam’s apple. He gave his lover a quick but a thorough kiss, licking the inside of his mouth and then nipped at his bottom lip. Before Richard could anyhow respond, Paul moved back between his legs and spread them, hiking the left one over his shoulder.

Richard huffed and cringed a little bit, “The fuck you’re-“

“What, is this too much for you?” Paul sarcastically fluttered his eyelashes and kissed his ankle, trying to hide his smirk.

The lead guitarist squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow in mock annoyance, “just… Move already,” he sighed, already getting impatient as Paul’s cockhead kept teasing his entrance.

Paul smiled even more, his laugh lines visible, and then kissed Richard’s ankle once more before sliding his hands down, helping himself inside the other man. They both sighed, pleasure quickly surging inside their bodies, making both of them get back to that familiar rhythm they enjoyed. At first, Paul kept nibbling at Richard’s leg; he used it as an anchor and held himself close to it as Richard wrapped his right one around Paul’s back, pushing him closer. Paul held onto Richard’s leg while he used his other hand to support himself, gripping his lover’s hip and digging his fingers into the soft flesh. He was mesmerized by Richard; the lead guitarist was helplessly tugging at his own cock, twisting his hand with his rhythm, perfectly in sync as if they were on the stage. His eyes were dilated, his whole face was lax as low moans kept escaping his reddened lips. Suddenly, it made Paul crave his lover even more and that small distance that was between them was extremely agitating. He wanted to lean down but as he saw Richard cringing again, he let go of his leg and snaked it around his hips, letting Richard intertwine them behind his back.

Just as he was free, Paul roughly grabbed Richard’s belly, enjoying the softness he jerked his lover closer to him, aligning their bodies together. Richard immediately grabbed Paul’s head and brought him closer, kissing him deeply and moaning into his mouth; while he did so, Paul sneaked his hand between them and took Richard’s cock, helping him to get off. Their kisses became sloppier by each second, ending in open mouthed licks and bites, slobbering each other in saliva. Paul felt how Richard’s fingers dragged across his back with more force, how his breathing became even more jerkier and how his moans became even more frequent, signalling he is getting closer to his climax. He himself wasn’t far from it, he exercised every ounce of his willpower to last as long as he could to prolong their love making as much as possible.

Paul leaned onto his elbow and anchored his hand around Richard’s neck, his thumb stroking across his Adam’s apple and squeezing his throat from time to time. He looked into Richard’s hazy eyes and whispered, “gonna come, baby.”

“Yeah, me too,” his lover moaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to fully focus on all the pleasure Paul was giving him.

Paul loved when he’d do that, all the tendons straining in his neck, his face twisted in pleasure, completely undoing Richard to his primal senses, turning him into a moaning animal. A few more jerks of his hand and he felt as Richard spilled himself over his hand and his own chest, his orgasm accompanied by his loud gasps and Paul’s name repeated between them. His whole body twitched and contracted, trapping Paul with his legs and arms; his ass squeezed him as well, making Paul lose his mind and buck like a wild animal. It took him only a couple of thrusts to come as well, pulling out at the last possible second and jerking himself off above Richard. His cum landed in a few spurts over his lover’s belly, ending all the way up on his collar bones.

When his abdomen stopped twitching, Paul collapsed onto Richard, moaning in pleasure and burying his head into Richard’s neck, “Fuuuuuck,” He exhaled, breathlessly laughing. He could feel Richard’s hands, ghosting over his back and stroking him, trying to calm him down. They kept lying on each other until both of them caught their breaths, filling the room with quiet chuckles. Paul raised himself onto his elbows and looked onto his lover, smiling at his own blissful smile; he lowered his head and right before their lips touched he whispered, “I love you so much.”

Richard hummed into the kiss, which was so different from all the previous ones, all slow and gentle, not hurrying anywhere. Their lips locked a couple of times before Richard nuzzled Paul’s nose with his, enjoying his lover’s quiet giggles, “Love you too, baby.” He kissed him once again, connecting their lips in a loud smack.

Paul then rose back onto his knees and observed the mess over Richard’s torso, liking how he marked his lover. Richard also supported himself on his elbows and looked at his body, rising an eyebrow, “What’s this, huh, Mr. Pollock?” he ran his hand across his chest, his fingers collecting some of their cum. He raised his hand in the air and waved his sticky fingers towards Paul.

“I thought you’d be happy I haven’t finished inside,” Paul smirked and took Richard’s hand into his, bringing it closer to him.

“Well, yeah, but you still made a mess. I’ll have to take that shower again.”

“Boo hoo, what a disaster,” Paul chuckled and brought the hand to his lips, licking some of their mess off of Richard’s fingers, “Let me accompany you there, so you won’t have to feel so miserable in there, hmm?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Richard smirked, sitting up and capturing his lover’s lips only to taste their cum upon Paul’s tongue, “let’s go.”

They both scooted over to the edge of the bed and stood up, not letting the other one go. Richard laughed when Paul got out of the bed and grunted, damning the dull ache in his lower back. Their positions quickly exchanged when Richard got up, his face twisting in irritation as he could already feel the muscles in his back.

“Damn, I’m gonna need a massage after this,” he sighed as he ushered Paul into the spacious bathroom.

Paul chuckled and turned his head back, winking at the other guitarist, “Don’t expect it for me, I’ll have enough work with myself, old man.”

“Hey!” Richard slapped Paul’s ass, an unguarded grin appearing on his face, “Get in the damn shower, I don’t wanna miss breakfast.”

“I think it would only benefit you, to skip it,” he turned around, sneaking his arms around Richard’s sides, “Even though I really enjoy having you like this,” He leaned over and kissed Richard’s nose.

Richard sighed contently, “Still not skipping breakfast, you ass.”

“Stop calling your beloved an ass, it’s not nice,” Paul nuzzled him once again, closing his eyes.

“Sorry, _my beloved_ ,” Richard smirked and turned the shower on, turning the handle to the coldest point possible, enjoying Paul’s shocking scream.

Oh, how in love he was with him.


End file.
